


Lullaby For Steve

by Lady_B20



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Lullabies, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:46:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_B20/pseuds/Lady_B20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a nightmare, Danny makes him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby For Steve

**Author's Note:**

> It is very early in the morning and this story came at me like Bam. Enjoy.

Steve Mcgarret woke up with a start as he felt the the harsh grip from his dream. He was in a cold sweat as the traces of his dream cleared up. He placed a hand on his chest, his heart booming like thunder within.

His dreams were at times filled with terrifying images. Some were of memories and some were just cruel creations of his own imagination and psyche.

He looked around at his dimly lit room and stood. He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with water, the cool water waking him up as he shook of the macabre images.

His dream tonight was that of his partner Danny Williams. The images surfaced as he remembered. They were on a case and things went horribly wrong. Steve wasn’t careful enough and he ended up getting cornered, when the gunman was about to shoot him a figure stood infront of him and shielded him from the shot: Danny.

The last part of his dream was that of Danny slowly fading in his arms as he held the gun that shot him. Steve had shot Danny.

Steve gripped the sink until his knuckles turned white. He needed to calm himself so he headed back out and went to his living room. He picked up his phone and dialed a number he knew by heart. After a few rings, a groggy voice came on.

“Hello?” The speaker said in a sleep like state. Steve couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Hey Danno, did I wake you?” Steve asked innocently and relieved. Danny’s voice always calmed him down.

“I hope it’s for a good reason or else I’m blocking your numbers on all of my phones” Danny said a bit more awake and obviously irritated.

Steve laughed “No reason, I just, wanted to hear your voice” Steve said quietly. Vulnerability could be heard laced in each word he spoke.

Danny was quiet on the other end. “Bad Dreams?” Danny asked as if he already knew the answer.

“Yeah” It wasn’t the first time Steve had called him in the middle of the night woken up by a nightmare or two.

“I’m here Steve” Danny said assuring. In Steve’s mind he asked, until when?

“Thanks Danno”. He wanted to say more but this wasn’t the right time.

Steve sat down on his couch and started to relay his dream to Danny, Danny was their giving what little comfort he could give over the phone. Danny told him of the time Charlie had started having bad dreams and how he had to calm the little kid so he could go back to sleep.

“I play the song from the Cinderella movie last year, Gracie had a copy we watched together and when that song played Charlie would be groggy and fall asleep. It calms him down when he has nightmares too.” Danny said fondly.

“He’s got a great dad” Danny was quiet. “Uh, Thanks” He sounded embarrassed. Steve chuckled at that. “Sorry for waking you and keeping you up”.

“It’s nothing Steve, you need this and who am I to keep this from you” Danny said in a way that made Steve’s heart thump.

“Hey Danny? Can you sing to me? The song you use to calm Charlie down when he has nightmares?” Steve asked hopefully.

Danny softly laughed. “You might not get anymore sleep tonight, I’m warning you” Danny said teasing.

“If it works on Charlie it’ll work on me.” Steve said laying down to get more comfortable.

“You asked for this” Danny said as the line went silent for a minute.

“Danny?” Steve asked concerned.

“I’m here I just got my phone” Danny said calming Steve’s nerves. Slowly a faint sound came from the other end. It was like a music box and it instantly made Steve drowsy.

After a few seconds Danny started to softly sing the words, his deep voice was calm and soothing and Steve loved it.

“Lavender’s Blue Dilly Dilly, Lavenders Green, If you love me dilly dilly I will love you” Soon the song was coming to an end and as Danny sang the last words Steve sang sleepily back to him. “Lavender’s Blue Dilly Dilly, Lavenders Green, if you love me dilly dilly-“, “I will love you” Steve finished as he felt himself drift away.

Danny softly chuckled, soon he could hear Steve’s soft snores. “Goodnight Steve” Thinking Steve was fast asleep Danny softly added. “I love you” and quietly hung up.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you think Steve heard it? I like very intimate moments and when a big tough seal like Steve has a show of vulnerability. It's just heart warming.
> 
> P.S I love Cinderella so I try to sneak some elements of it in some of my stories.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. Comments and feedback are welcome.


End file.
